Madidi
Madidi is a very young hacker with incredible talent. She has a huge rivalry with Kururu, but she won't say why. She's best friends with Cadada, another fellow hacker, who constantly challenges her. Madidi is a cat keronjin, which gives her increased speed and agility. How she became a cat keronjin she will not tell anyone. She is incredibly friendly and easily makes friends. Like all cats, she hates water and is incredibly afraid of large bodies of water. Madidi is an orphan, and has been on the run from multiple businesses for she stole from and eventually found herself on Pekopon hacking away at Kururu's computer in hopes to find some light on her blurry past. She is desperate to find out her past, but every new discovery leads to a dead end, leaving her in misery. She's also an excellent fighter, using her rapier and improvising from multiple things. She's also a bit of a cheater. She hates showing her weaknesses and once the battle is over she'll show em. She is also a little clumsy, and if she tackles some one she'll probably end up face planting in the ground. Madidi is role-played by HeinSama, who also role-plays the stargazer Furara and the berry keronian Beriri. Background from RP Madidi is very kind and generous. She'll cheer up anyone and will always share her pocky with her friends. Whenever Kururu is on she'll try to hack his computer but so far, she's been firewall'd. She also seems to cake cat-like noises. Some are "nya", "mnya" or "mchu" (when she sneezes). She can be emotional at times, and she hates being poked. When someone steals her pocky she'll make them pay with her claws. If she loses her entire Pocky stock she'll make the one who ate it all buy her a new stock. Some of her friends include Jurio, Mizuzu, Yokoko, Debaba, Natritri, Nijiji, Rukeke, Keshishi, Eruru(she sees them as friends, even though keshi and eru don't), Jususu, Bashishi, Bishishi, Fetata, Hanana, Cadada and Sivivi. However she is hunted by an assassin named Mururu *coughkeshishicough* and will usually fight her alongside another assassin, preferably Batsutsu. She is getting all the help she can get so then she can defeat Mururu. She is also friends with a half vampire named Chii (and her creator won't make an account for this cutie because she is LAZY). Past and adventures in the RP She really don't know much about her past. She somehow knows that she had friends and a family, but she came early on to the conclusion that they were dead, probably murdered by a Viper. She went into hiding and while the Shurara Corps were fighting the Keroro Platoon, she snuck in and set up in their basement. After tinkering with some old abandoned computers in the dumpsters, she realized she had this amazing talent for being a computer whiz and immediately began setting up her massive "home" in the Shurara Corps basement. After a while after settling in Gyororo and Dokuku discovered her presence and reported to Shurara immediately. He went downstairs and asked Madidi nicely to leave but refused, and so Shurara trapped her down there and blew up the basement in hopes of killing her. She miraculously escapes thanks to her warp hole ability and gets into a argument with Gyororo on her departure. Madidi runs and runs into Rukeke as she heads into a deceased forest in hopes to find someone who recognizes her. She ends up running into Mururu, and nearly kills her if she hadn't known her warp hole ability. She escapes to her ruined apartment which serves as her home and has one of her computers project a hologram to go and find help. The hologram meets Mizuzu, who leads her back to the apartment and Mizuzu heals her. She also offers Madidi to live with them and Madidi is touched by the offer. A few days later Mururu and Batsutsu find Madidi's home and beat the living tar out of it, destroying all of her computers save one. The following day Madidi gathered up her stuff and moved in with Mizuzu and Jurio. After a while Madidi discovers the Devil's Wrath and it's inhabitants, including Raiyoyo and Venini, who expelled her from the ship leaving her poisoned. Rukeke takes care of her, and she begins to see him as an older brother, and she wanders around the docks for a while, finding Pirarah, Nijiji and Gobibi, who raised the alarm about her. Venini, displeased with her second appearance, lets her go away with a warning and runs into a very displeased Rokuku who punishes her for "bullying" Gobibi. Madidi runs after this frightful encounter, meeting up with an old friend whom she didn't recognize, but he recognized her as Project Overlord. This mysterious being, who introduced himself as Project Zeta, proceeded to downright murder her and left her to bleed to death, but stayed nearby if her friends walked by. Sure enough, Sivivi, Mizuzu, Natritri and Rukeke happened to be in the area and helped her out with her injuries, while Natritri beat the living tar out of Zeta, who retreated to the ocean. After a few weeks Madidi was up and about again wandering the streets in her "patrols" and wondering why Zeta called her Overlord. .....more info later when Hein-Chan isn't lazy. Abilities She is extremely good behind a rapier and a computer, so she constantly totes them around. Madidi also has extreme speed and agility due to the cat part of her and can easily outrace anyone, but prefers to open warp holes instead and escape that way. When blinded, permanently or temporarily, Madidi can see others auras and can continue the fight. She also likes to play the flute. Madidi also has a blade given to her from Hanana, for helping her fight off Yokoko while Hanana saved Dokuku. It wasn't much of a fight though.... Tropes * Idiot Crows * Screaming Woman * Vague Age * Bookworm * Half Breed * Thou Shall Not Kill * Loners are Freaks